The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a method of manufacturing the same, a circuit board, and an electronic instrument.
FIG. 16 is a plan view showing a schematic configuration of a conventional ball grid array package. FIG. 17 is a cross-sectional view of the ball grid array package shown in FIG. 16 along the line XVII—XVII.
In a conventional ball grid array, solder balls which become external terminals are disposed in a full grid arrangement or a staggered arrangement. Interconnects 502 and 504 are formed on each side of an interposer 500. The interconnects 502 and 504 are connected through through-holes 506 formed in the interposer 500. An IC chip 508 is mounted on the surface of the interposer 500. The IC chip 508 is connected with the interconnects 502 through bumps 510 and is sealed with a mold resin 512. Solder balls 514 are disposed on the back surface of the interposer 500 in a full grid arrangement. The solder ball 514 is connected with the interconnect 504.
In a conventional ball grid array, if the interposer 500 is mounted on a motherboard, force is applied to the solder balls 514 due to shrinkage of the interposer 500. In particular, a large amount of force is applied to the solder ball 514 near the edge of the interposer 500. In the case where the size of the interposer 500 is large, it is difficult to prevent connection failure of the solder ball 514.